A Vacation To Remeber
by kaylucas
Summary: 3 years ago Sam and Andy left Toronto to live in Savannah. How has their lives changed and what happens when they return to Toronto?
1. Chapter 1

It was almost summer. A little boy with black hair all rough with chocolate brown eyes was in the backyard with his friend Aidan. Andy tried to figure out where those four years had gone to. Sam was setting up the new soccer goal Gabriel had gotten for his birthday. It seemed like yesterday that Gabriel was two years old. But a lot had changed in four years. They had moved from Toronto to Savannah 3 years ago. Andy had to admit that she missed Traci and her other friends in Divison 15. But it seemed like she was happier here. She went inside to check in her 1 year old daughter, Ella. She was sleeping soundly on the couch after trying to hit the baseball like her brother did. She worked at the local police station with Sam. She was no longer a rookie. She was even a shift supervisor. Sam was proud of her dedication to her job. Maybe this summer we can go to Toronto she thougt. "Andy, did we set up this goal right" Sam cried out. " Since you played soccer in elemantry, middle, and high school". " I think that you did" she replied. Yeaaa! Shouted Gabriel, " Now we can play". That night after putting Ella and Gabriel to bed Andy layed on the couch with Sam. " What do you think about going to Toronto for a week this summer? Sure I would love that but what would we do there other than visit the police station. We will have to figure that out when we get there". She smiled and then fell asleep from all the excitement of the day


	2. Chapter 2

A vacation to remember chapter 2

"I have something important to tell you, Gabriel." Andy said "What, mommy" Gabriel asked excitedly." We are going to go see mommy's friends next week" Really, YEA"

After a week of planning, packing, and preparing for the almost one day trip, it was finally the morning of the big day. After getting dressed herself she went in to the kids room to wake them up but Gabriel was missing. "Gabriel was are you" Andy asked scared. "Gabriel Matthew Swarek, are you" "He's in here" Sam replied back. After getting Ella and Gabriel were dressed they headed on the road. They had eaten before they left. It was a good thing they had a portable television or else they would have been doomed.

After 18 hours of driving they finally made it to the border. After the border guards asked them for their drivers license they let them into Canada. "Home Sweet Home" Andy sighed. "Yep, first time being in Canada in 1 ½ years. Why don't you wake up the kids and let them know we're stopping for a potty break." After stopping for gas and a potty break they were back on the road. "So no one knows that we are coming?" "Nope, the only people that know that we are coming are Best and Jerry." "Why Jerry?" "Because he is my best friend and is good at keeping secrets."

Another 3 hours and they made it to Toronto. "I can't believe that we are actually here. It feels like its been decades since we've been here." Andy said "I know. It's exciting to think that our kids will be able to really see there aunts, uncles, and there cousins. I mean because the last we were here you were pregnant with Ellie and Gabriel was only 2 1/2 years old." "That reminds me we need to wake up the kids before we get to the station." Andy reached into the backseat to wake up Gabriel and Ellie. "Are we almost there?" Gabriel asked. "We are already here" As Sam parked, Andy got the kids in there shoes.

"Ready to face our friends. Since we haven't been here in a year and a half". They got out of the car and Sam picked up Ellie and Gabriel held Andy's hand. Wooah! This police station is really big. Even bigger than the one back home. As they walked in the door they came across one of their friends, Chris. "I think I'm having a dream. Is it really the Swareks" "Yep it is really us" Sam said. "HEYYY GUYS THE SWAREKS ARE HERE" Everyone turned around at Chris' words. "ANDY, SAM" all of their friends shouted. Traci, Gail, Oliver, and Dov came barreling through the station. The next few minutes was of hugs and talking. Then Jerry and Best showed up " I see that you guys have finally made it" Best said. " You knew about this the whole time, Jerry" Traci said. "Yeah we had to keep it a secret" Jerry said. After greeting all the people that they hadn't seen in over a year the question came up, Where are you guys staying. Traci answered almost immedialty " They are staying with me, Jerry, and Leo" After saying goodbye they left.


End file.
